Discretion
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: Hellboy decides that he can, indeed, be discreet...warnings: HBJM...this means SLASH guys, tailkink
1. original story

Title: Discretion

Rating: M

Pairing: HBJM

Hi guys! I finally saw Hellboy and I was impressed…and I'm still trying to figure out what makes Hellboy so darn SEXY??? So anyways, enjoy haha

John sighed, looking down at his lover who was currently lounging on their bed, a cat on his chest and a cigar smoking between in teeth.

"What?" Red, glancing up at the human. "Whad I do?"

John lifted an eyebrow. "Is it so impossible for you to NOT attract attention once in your life?" he was, of course, referring to the pictures Manning had practically slapped him in the face with that displayed several pictures of Hellboy and one in particular that John hung in front of HB's face.

"Hey!" HB propped himself up and took said picture. He grinned. "I like this one." The picture in question was of John being slammed unceremoniously against the wall of an alleyway, Red's mouth flush with John's neck and his flesh hand groping John's backside. "Can I keep it?" Red asked, chuckling.

John blushed. "T-that's not the point!" he stammered. He sighed, composing himself. "The point is that you're drawing too much attention to yourself."

Red rolled his copper eyes, delicately placing the picture on the trunk that served as their bedside table. "I can be discreet." Red rumbled. "If I wanted to." He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the indignant hisses of the cat as it was unseated. He squashed his cigar into an ashtray. "But I don't like being discreet." He chuckled. The demon brushed his flesh hand along John's cheek and John blushed again. A smile quirked Hellboy's broad mouth. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the smaller man's mouth.

John murmured something but it was lost as Red pushed his swelteringly hot tongue into his mouth. God was Red warm. John had once, out of curiosity, administered a temperature test to Red and found that his temperature seemed to stay at a toasty 150 degrees. He tasted like the cigar he had been smoking…a sort of chocolate flavored one. When John felt the demon's hands playing with the hem of his shirt, he pushed against Hellboy's chest. Not that it would do much good if Hellboy didn't want to let him go. But Hellboy loosened his grip.

"Not now, Red." John panted. "The meeting." He saw Hellboy's face fall.

HB growled, pouting and he let go of John's waist. "Damn meetings." He growled. He murmured darkly as John straightened up HB's customary black shirt.

John smiled and then patted HB's shoulder. "C'mon big guy." He said, making for the door. Red followed grudgingly.

Red stopped at the door leading to the meeting, which was about to start. He looked longingly at the hallway that lead to his, or John and his, room.

"Let's just go back and tell 'em I wasn't feelin' good or…"

John quirked an eyebrow. "You've never been sick a day in your life." He smiled and then moved closer to his larger counterpart. "I promise if you behave and you're discreet," he put emphasis on the last word, "then you can do whatever you want to when we get back." He emphasized each word by crawling his fingers up Red's arm like a spider. He grinned and dropped his hand as the door slid open. He could feel Red's low growl of approval. As they walked in, Red, following John's orders, discreetly grabbed John's backside, snickering as his little lover jumped and gave him a surprised look.

Red chuckled as he sat down across from John.

Not ten minutes later, Red was just about to shoot himself with The Samaritan. Why the hell did he have to be in a Finance Meeting anyways? He looked up from where he'd been doodling aimlessly to find John actually paying attention, a genuinely interested expression on his handsome face. He nibbled the end of a pen subconsciously. Red didn't like it…John was never supposed to be this interested in anything that didn't have to do directly with Hellboy.

Then, Red had an idea. John wanted discretion? Then that's what he'd get. Red could be subtle when he wanted to.

Red shifted slightly, letting his long prehensile tail out from under his chair. He slipped it underneath the table, directly towards John. He watched John jump as he slid his tail around John's ankle.

John looked sharply at Red but he was looking down at his program, doodling aimlessly, his face miles away. He felt the appendage that could only be Red's tail slip up to his knee. He frowned at Red but he didn't glance up. The tail started working its way up John's leg, toying with the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. John shifted, trying to get away from that darn appendage. But it just hung on tighter. John sighed, steadying his breath as he felt his pants get a bit tighter. The thick edge of Hellboy's tail brushed over the front of his pants and John twitched, his breath hitching. No one noticed.

Hellboy felt around for a moment, trying not to grin as he felt John's cock hardening. He fumbled with the button and zipper on John's slacks for a second before feeling them give way. Hellboy smiled. Oh yeah…there we go.

John tried not to gasp as his erection hit the cold air. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself as Red's tail started playing with him, tapping along the underside and the head. John squeezed his pencil tightly, trying not to groan. He hissed abruptly when he felt the hot appendage loop around his boner and pump twice. He bucked his hips subconsciously.

"John, are you feeling alright?" asked Manning, looking up curiously from his drone on the finances.

"F-fine sir!" John stammered, wriggling uncomfortably. Red tightened his grip on John and he pumped again, wriggling the tip of his tail around the head.

Red was sincerely enjoying the play of emotions on John's face. A muscle was jumping in John's neck and Red could feel him shivering in his seat. John's hips jumped again and he gulped loudly.

"Myers are you sure you're feeling ok?" Manning stopped again, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

John smiled shakily. "I'm fine." He struggled to keep his voice even. Red could feel his little lover tensing and he went from jerking away at John to squeezing slowly from the base up, milking John for all he was worth. He could feel John's heartbeat accelerating and his breathing becoming more erratic. Then, with a sudden jerk, Red felt John tense completely and warm goo start running down his tail. John's pencil snapped as he gripped it and he gasped.

John felt suddenly boneless, jerking feebly as Red continued to pump his cock. He gulped, his breathing shaky. He looked across to Red, who was smiling as he doodled on his paper. John felt Red's tail unwind and gently wipe off his spent manhood before tucking it back into his boxers, and zipping up his slacks. The tail patted John on the hip before retracting. John sleepily watched Hellboy look down into his seat, rummaging with the corner of his shirt as he wiped off his tail. He looked up at John and smirked, his amber eyes glittering happily under his brows.

The projector shut off with a click and Manning stretched. "Ok guys, meeting adjourned." He sighed, picking up his papers. He pointed to two insignificant employees. "You and you, come with me for a moment." He patted John on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

John sat there for a moment, before standing up with a start, scowling. He stomped to where Hellboy was getting up and poked him in the chest. "You-you…" he just growled.

HB just smirked. "You wanted discreet? I gave you discreet." He rumbled as he ambled to the door. John followed, adjusting his pants slightly as they walked.

"You're always messing my words around!" he snarled. Hellboy turned around and planted a quick kiss on John's lips.

"Yeah and you love me for it." HB said as he dialed in the security code on their room. "Besides," he murmured as he pinned John to the wall when the door had slid shut. "It was the best finance meeting I've ever been to."

John rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lost cause. "Ok, you win." He smiled, gasping as Hellboy grabbed his backside.

"And I get to do what ever I want to you." HB growled, a grin plastered on his generous mouth as he fumbled with John's shirt.

"Mmhmm." John sighed, arching into Red's warm touches. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

tada!! Well I hope you enjoyed that…im surprised no one thought of that darn tail before 0_0…anywho r&r, but no flames please…me no likey ^_^


	2. added chapter!

Title: Discretion part II

Does this even need an explanation? Shameless smut XD

"Mmhmm." John sighed, arching into Red's warm touches. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

HB growled, forgoing carefulness and ripping the shirt right off of John. The human gasped at the slight pain of the fabric being shredded off him and then arched into the hand that immediately replaced the fabric, mapping out his chest. HB yanked off his own black shirt and then attacked John's mouth, his hot tongue delving happily into John's mouth, sliding over every tooth and toying with John's tongue. John moaned, the sound coming out as a wet pop. He reached up, tracing his hands over the grooves of skin the muscles on HB's torso made. They tensed at the touch, rippling with pleasure as a growling groan made the demon's chest rumble.

The hands that had previously been mapping over every inch of John's torso suddenly disappeared and John looked down, confused and then smiled at the clinking sounds of Red's belt buckle. John dropped his hands and swiftly dropped his own pants. He gasped heatedly as Red's leather trousers dropped to the floor, letting his hard manhood spring free. Red's manhood was dark red, purple at the tip and well…huge. John gulped and shook as a shiver of anticipation and fear riddled down his spine. He already knew it was going to hurt…bad. At least at first. HB stood back, cocking his head and surveying John's shaking, blushing figure.

"Those too." He pointed to John's boxers, a wet spot already forming on the front. John smiled and swiftly pulled them down, stepping out of them and trying to suppress his groan as his half-hard cock hit the cold air of their room. He backed up against the wall and gazed at Red from underneath his lashes.

"Come and get me then." He murmured. And that was all Red needed. He lunged forward, slamming John roughly against the wall and attacked his mouth, both hands going down to kneed John's ass. John groaned, gyrating backwards against those lovely hands, one hard with calluses and the other hard from being made of stone. Both were deliciously warm. Red bit his bottom lip playfully, not hard enough to draw blood but still hard enough to bring forth a surprised yelp from John. One hand left John's backside and Red spit into it, before returning it to John's backside.

John moaned, a neck muscle going as Red slid his finger into his tight hole. It wriggled inside and the human breathed in hard, a small breathy groan escaping. Red could barely stand it. But as much as he wanted to just slam into that lovely body writhing between him and a wall, he knew he had to prepare the little human first…and prepare him well. His tail lashed impatiently and that gave him a sudden idea.

John watched as HB flicked his tail over his shoulder and presented it to John.

"Suck." He commanded in his low, baritone voice and John happily complied.

HB could have come right there with the tight suction of John's mouth around his tail. His cock twitched agitatedly, the vein going almost black. He pulled his tail out of John's mouth with a wet pop and then slithered it down John's body, trying not to wipe off any of the precious saliva.

John whined, arching against Red as the tip of his lover's tail entered him, wriggling like a snake down his tight passage way. He took a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles around the tail but the wriggling wasn't helping at all. Then, the tip of that tail brushed something wonderful and John saw stars. He cock twitched, trapped between his body and Red's and he grunted in frustration. Just a little movement and he would have it!

Then, Red's hands returned to his upper thighs and hitched him up against the wall. John grunted as his back scraped against the wall and he knew he'd be bruised and a little bloody after this…not that he cared at the moment with that delicious sliding of two bodies on his cock. His cock was trapped between his belly and Red's chest and he wriggled, trying to relieve the pressure. The tail rubbed that spot again and John gripped Red's shoulders hard, kissing his horn stumps and grunting in frustration and pleasure.

Red's cock rested against his hole where the tail was still wriggling and John feebly tried to bounce a little from his spot on the wall. "Please?" he almost sobbed. He was so damned close.

Red laughed low in his throat and the vibrations in his chest was all John needed. He came with a cry and a hard bite to Red's pointed ear. Red jumped, not expecting the sudden spurt of white fluid on his face nor the bite to his ear.

"Already?" he grunted, feeling the contractions around his tail before John finally loosened.

"Shut up and fuck me." John panted from his perch, absently kissing Red's forehead.

Red smiled, reached up to kiss John's mouth before thrusting forward and carefully into John's channel.

John couldn't help but cry out as he was stretched further. Red's warm, thick cock inched in slowly, John being slowly inched down the wall onto the cock until he was almost eye level with Red.

"Move." John grunted and Red complied. John saw stars as Red's cock hit his prostrate with every thrust. His limp sex hardened again as he rode Red. His back scraped up and down the wall as Red slid him up and down on the burning manhood.

Red's grunts and breathing became heavier as he felt the end coming. "God, god god." He chanted under his breath and John knew he wasn't praying. John whimpered and moaned along with HB as his cock was squeezed deliciously between his belly and HB's abs.

"Ah, ah, ah!" John suddenly clenched around Red subconsciously and he heard Red's breathing almost stop as he jerked sharply. A low roar rumbled in Red's chest and came out as a loud proclamation of,

"John!" as he came. John felt the long hot spurts coat his insides. That feeling of fullness and warmth spreading through his lower abdomen sent him to his own orgasm and he came for the third time in two hours, spurting white over his and HB's chests.

Red groaned as the contractions around him milked his over sensitive cock and he shivered, his hands clenching around John's thighs. John laid his head on Red's shoulder, his breathing shallow.

Red gently pulled out of John and John whimpered quietly, pressing his hips into Red's at the sudden emptiness. He shook off a shiver as the warm cum dripped out of him like a little river.

Red tottered away from the wall and carried John to their bed, made out of a truck bed, and laid down, John atop him. He didn't even bother cleaning them off. He just pulled a sheet over them and stroked John's back as if he were one of the demon's cats.

"Wall sex?" mumbled John. "Like we haven't done that before." He grinned, closing his eyes.

Red pressed as kiss into John's head. "And what exactly haven't we done?" came Red's sleepy retort.

John chuckled. "Good point." He snuggled into Red's warm, smooth chest. "Love you." He muttered before drifting off.

Red just grunted, halfway asleep already. He smiled dreamily before going completely out. Sometimes, he decided, it paid to be discrete.


End file.
